1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an enclosure having a front release system, especially useful as an enclosure for an electronic appliance and more particularly to a novel and improved type of releasable latch.
2. Prior Art
The enclosure for many electronic appliances in the market today typically is a metal or plastic cover held on by screws or bolts that attach the enclosure to a metal back wall of the electronic appliance. This is true in particular for personal computers. In some limited models, the enclosure is a plastic cover held to the metal back wall of the personal computer by plastic latches. Some latches are designed for release without tools. In any event, the latch & release mechanisms are located at the back of the personal computer. This location makes configuring, servicing, up-grading, and manufacturing of the personal computer more time consuming and difficult. Often times, releasing the mechanism is a blind procedure because either the personal computer is too heavy to turn around or it is located such that it is inconvenient or impossible to turn around.
It would be desirable to provide a personal computer that is more efficiently configurable, manufacturable, up-gradeable and serviceable by technicians, original equipment manufacturers, or the end-user.